On The Darkest Night
by RoseSama35
Summary: -One shot-    If the men could have seen the cold and concentrated rage that blanketed Helena's eyes, they would have turned and run the other way...


A/N: Hello everyone! Just wanted to give you a brief intro to this story before you dive into it. I originally wrote this as a prompt from a fellow community member on LJ, but I was so gosh darn proud of it that I had to bring it here. And the prompt was so awesome that I couldn't resist. Albeit, there were a lot of really wonderful prompts. Am I going to tell you what this one is? Nah! You'll figure it out after a little dialogue anyways. ^_^ I really hope you enjoy!

(Start)

Breathless and tired, H.G finally had to give up her chase. She must have been temporarily insane to think she could honestly keep up with a car bolting at full speed. The cool wet night was not her friend, and she felt her rage quickly bubbling to the surface. In her anger she threw the item she held in her hands (a license plate) at the nearest wall, the side a building she was standing next to. It made a satisfying clash with the stone wall before bouncing off. Helena kicked at it to keep it from slicing at her, and it smashed into the wall again. But this time it had no momentum to rebound.

In a minute Pete finally caught up to her, struggling desperately to catch his breath.

"How in the hell can you run that fast?" he managed to gasp out. Pete put his hands on his knees as his chest heaved in and out. And he thought Myka was just a fast walker! These women were surprising him more and more by the day.

"Apparently not fast enough," Helena hissed as she paced in a circle. Here they were again, at square one. The British Warehouse agent was so angry with herself that she could have screamed. She managed to hold in the scream, but vented her anger again on the license plate by picking it up and throwing it against the wall again. "We're not getting anywhere!"

"Hey hey hey, calm down," Pete said as he dodged the rebounding plate. He went over and took the seething woman by the shoulders to keep her in one place. "Just take a chill pill, okay. You gotta calm down," Pete urged.

"Calm down?" H.G asked with an incredulous glare. "How can I possibly calm down? Pete, they have her! Those filthy bastards have had Myka for _three days_ now, and we're no closer to finding her! How can I possibly calm down!" Pete was worried that he wouldn't be able to reel in her anger, especially since the two women had become so close in the few weeks that she had been a part of the Warehouse team. Pete always called them soul sisters whenever he caught them snuggled on the sofa reading a book, or sitting outside and talking the night away. But Myka was like a sister to Pete too, and he wanted to find her just as badly.

"Look H.G, we're doing everything we can to find Myka and so help me, we will! But we can't do that if we aren't thinking with a clear head," Pete reasoned. "That's what Myka would want us to do; keep a clear and calm head so we don't make any mistakes." Knowing that Pete was right, Helena closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. But at the moment, finding her calm was proving to be more difficult than she could have imagined. H.G tormented herself with the thought of what might have happened to Myka while those kidnappers had her, the things they might have been doing to her.

Pulling away from Pete's grasp, she searched the ground for the plate again, feeling the need to vent just a little bit more. When she picked it up though, it wasn't anger she felt anymore but a growing grief. She couldn't hide the water in her eyes as she looked up at Agent Lattimer.

"What if we find her...and we're too late?" she asked in a soft voice, barely wanting to think about that horrible possibility.

"Not possible!" Pete said firmly. "Look, we can't think like that right now. We have to stay focused."

"She was the only one, you know," Helena began. Pete regarded her with a touch of confusion. "She was the only one who believed in me, who fought for me. In this entire despicable world, Myka never gave up fighting for me. She...she gave me something to look forward to in this life besides just the Warehouse. So I can't possibly give up on her! How can I possibly stop fighting to save her?"

"And we aren't," Pete said as he came forward and gave the distraught woman a much needed hug. "We're going to find her and that's that! No more talk about failing, okay? We just need to...I don't know, look over the clues again. Maybe there's something that we're missing."

Helena nodded in agreement as she finally discarded the abused license plate and looked around her. They were standing at a 4-way intersection with cars rolling by, pulling rainwater off the ground as their tires spun past. That started to make H.G think, but there was something she was missing. With her hands on her hips, she took a step or two closer to the road and watched the cars go by, paying close attention to the wheels.

"H.G, what is it?" Pete asked, realizing that she was on to something. But she was pushing too hard, and the thought left her. For a moment, she thought of letting herself get frustrated. But she closed her eyes and took in another deep breath to clear her mind. Myka's voice played softly through Helena's mind as she remembered something that she had told her quite some time ago. _Don't push anything. Just let the evidence do all of the talking, and be ready to listen._ Just let the evidence do all of the talking...

Then it finally came to her.

"Pete, do you remembered the video that the kidnappers delivered to us a 3 days ago?" she asked.

"Yeah, how could I forget?" Pete replied, shivering from more than just the cold as he remembered the bone-chilling video that had been waiting for them at the Warehouse front door.

"And do you remember what Claudia said about the packaging, about how odd it was? She said that the fibers in the material were specially developed to resist any sort of water permeation. Specifically being submerged for long periods of time, or so the contents of the material would not suffer any damage from overly wet conditions!" Pete couldn't ignore how much she sounded like Myka, working out her thoughts out loud as she tried to scrounge out an answer from the clues.

"Yeah sure," Pete answered, figuring out what she was getting at. "So that means the kidnappers must have been sending the video from somewhere full of water!"

"Or at least excessively damp," H.G added.

"And since we know for a fact that they are based in or around this city, that really helps to narrow our search!" In no time the two were on the Farnsworth with Claudia, getting information on any caves or marshes that may have been in the local area. No marshes or swamps, but there were just over a dozen caves. But they didn't have the luxury of being able to search all of them. Aside from how big the caves might have been and aside from the fact that they lacked that kind of man power, the kidnappers were on to them. They'd be in a hurry to pack up and move their base of operations. Tonight was their only window of opportunity.

But they were in luck because Claudia had noticed a few strange flakes on the outside of the package that the tape had come in. She ran some tests on it and discovered that it was a mold that grew in very specific places. There were only two caves in the area that housed the mold. As much as Pete hated the idea, splitting up was their best option.

"Now let's go save Myka," Helena said, her voice filled with a dreadful determination.

(Break)

The dark cave seemed to close in around Helena as she tread softly across its damp surfaces. The light of the stars and moon did little for her when she entered the cave, and disappeared all together after she turned a quick corner. The darkness reminded her all too much of her bronzed prison, and Helena had to fight to keep the phobia from rising in her. She could still feel the water dripping from the roof, place one foot in front of the other, feel the chilled draft coming in from the mouth of the cave. She clung to her senses and her mission to keep her sane. She wasn't about to let anything distract her.

When the darkness became too much to see through, she pulled out her flashlight to help illuminate her way. After following one tunnel for maybe five minutes (slipping on moss, wet rock, and probably mold several times), she came to an open cavern that was probably as large as a Waffle House. H.G chuckled softly at the thought of one of Pete's favorite restaurants. He was rubbing off on her. But she was all too quickly brought back to reality when her flashlight fell on several pieces of equipment and large trunks all around the cavern. She'd found the men who kidnapped Myka! She drew her compact handgun and advanced.

Three steps into the cavern Helena heard something squirming in the back corner and quickly trained her light on it. Helena's heart dropped from her chest into her stomach when she saw the very still form of Myka Bering lying on the cave floor. Helena ran to her, slid to a stop, almost lost her footing. Putting away her gun, she knelt down next to Myka who was curled up on the ground, her hands tied behind her in thick soggy rope.

"Myka!" Helena whispered urgently as she gave the room a quick scan to make sure they were alone. "Myka!" She gave her a slight shake, but froze when she saw the obscene gash on her head that was caked in dried blood. Shock stopped Helena's heart for a beat or two as her worst fears leaped into her mind. With a quivering hand, Helena reached to check Myka's pulse when she heard footsteps approaching from another tunnel. Immediately, H.G began working on the ropes that bound Myka. They had to get out of there and quickly. As she worked, she heard Myka whimper, though her eyes did not open. But that was enough for Helena to feel a rush of relief like she could not remember. She was still alive! Before H.G had a chance to finish, the room was filled with four men dressed in all black.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Who the hell are you? What are you doing here?"

"How'd you find this place?"

Helena answered none of their questions. Instead, she rose to her feet with her flashlight in hand. She shined it on the men to get an idea of where they were standing.

"What did you do to my friend?" she asked calmly. The men chuckled and snorted as they brandished crowbars and other objects that Helena couldn't discern, but was sure that they were heavy and blunt.

"You should be more worried about yourself, you ugly bitch!" one of the men taunted. Despite the damp cold that pressed down on her, Helena removed her leather jacket and draped it over Myka. She set her flashlight down while still shining in the direction of the men, and took a few steps forward.

"I want all of you disgusting pigs to know that you're going to die here, tonight, in this cave," Helena stated, just as calmly as before. She took her stance and prepared for the men charging for her, their weapons raised high above their heads. If the men could have seen the cold and concentrated rage that blanketed Helena's eyes, they'd have turned and ran.

(Break)

The train was more comfortable than Pete had expected. With plush seats, nice carpet, booths for privacy, and wonderful evening meals, Pete was glad that train ride would take a little longer than a plane. He wanted to enjoy the experience for as long as possible. They decided to avoid air travel this time since the kidnappers had used the bustling air terminal to separate Myka from the rest of the group three days ago. The last thing that he or H.G wanted was even more trouble, and they knew how to learn from their mistakes.

Pete found the British agent relaxing in one of the booths near the back of the first class section. A tray of food sat against the window, and Myka was lounging in the seat with H.G, her head resting comfortably in the older woman's lap. Helena had been stroking Myka's curly hair affectionately, and the gentle motion had almost put Myka to sleep.

"Ah, the Soul Sisters reunited at last!" Pete joked as he closed the door behind him and sat down in the soft seat across from the two women. Both laughed lightly at their friend. "So how you holding up, Mykes?"

"Well, aside from my sore body, the 30 stitches in in my head, this headache from hell, and Helena eating all of my food?" she asked with a wry smile in Helena's direction, who was in mid-reach of grabbing one of Myka's french fries. She looked back at her companions with an innocent smile, shrugged, and grabbed a few fries anyway. She pushed one into Myka's mouth, who let the back end stick out of her mouth long enough to make H.G laugh.

"Yeah, aside from that," Pete said, making sure that they didn't forget he was in the booth with them.

"Aside from that, I'm good. Thanks," Myka said with a broad smile. She couldn't have been happier to be back with friends, people she trusted. The three days that she was kidnapped were very dark days. Neither Pete or H.G questioned Myka about what had happened to her while she was the captive of those mysterious men. Just the thought of her time spent in that cave brought a painful cloud over Myka's eyes. For Pete, he wasn't sure what was scarier: thinking about all the things that could have happened to his closest friend while they were looking for her, or what Helena had done to those men when she found them. He decided that he didn't want to think of either.

"So um, I just dropped by to let you know that the train should be taking off any minute now," Pete said. "And then they're going to play the movie Alvin and The Chipmunks! Wanna come?"

"Oh no way!" Myka exclaimed with a laugh. "I am not watching that stupid movie again."

"But it's the squeakquel! That movie is so funny!" Pete argued.

"Well, what's it about?" H.G asked.

"It's little chipmunks singing," Myka explained. "It's stupid."

"Don't listen to Myka," Pete defended. "It's so much more than that." Myka was overcome joy, being able to argue and banter like this with Pete again. As annoying as he could be, and as poor as his taste was in movies, she had missed him. So she decided to give in...just this once.

"Alright, maybe a little later Pete," she said. "I think I'm gonna try and get some rest first."

"Alright then," Pete said, completely understanding. "But I'm holding you to it." Pete stood up and opened the booth door to leave. He turned around and looked Myka in the eye. "Hey Myka, I'm glad you're okay. And uh...I'm glad we're bringing you home." Myka smiled broadly and genuinely.

"Thanks Pete." After Pete closed the door Myka turned into H.G, burying her face into H.G.'s stomach. The fabric of her violet blouse was amazingly silky, and Myka enjoyed the feel of it against her face. But not nearly as much as she enjoyed the feel of H.G.'s hand returning to stroke Myka's face.

"He's wrong though," Myka said softly. Helena looked down at Myka with an arched eyebrow. "I'm already home," Myka finished sheepishly as she wrapped her arms around Helena's waist. Helena felt such a warm feeling rising in chest at the feel of Myka pressed against her. Helena was quite certain that the younger woman knew how tenderly she felt for her, even though they never voiced anything. But for now she was very content to have her near and safe, and regarded the woman in her lap with an affectionate smile.

After a few minutes, Myka pulled away from H.G and sat up in the chair. H.G regarded Myka with a steady gaze while Myka searched her friend's face for what she wanted to say. They held each others eyes for 30 seconds before Myka finally said anything.

"I was terrified, you know." H.G could hear the pain of her experience tugging at Myka's heart in her eyes. "I thought...I really thought I was going to die. I thought they were going to kill me, and...and that would be it." Myka had to stop talking for a moment, her memories still too fresh and her wounds too raw. Helena put her hand on Myka's a squeezed, her heart going out to the other woman.

"Myka, I would have never given up on you. There is nothing on this earth that would have stopped me from finding you," Helena answered with sincerity. "I might have gone mad if it weren't for Pete," she added with a small laugh. Myka laughed too. "But I wouldn't have _ever_ given up." Helena took her hand and placed it on Myka's face, making sure to avoid the tender stitches. Myka didn't shy away, closing her eyes and folding into her touch. The irony was not lost on her either. She had always been very protective of H.G, even before she had rejoined the Warehouse. And here was Myka, now the one needing rescuing.

Myka looked up at H.G and couldn't get rid of the smile that now inhabited her face. So instead, she leaned in and gave her a soft and tender kiss on the cheek. She held her lips there for longer than she needed to, taking in the feel of the other woman's skin on her lips. Helena closed her eyes and slowly drew in her breath, savoring the feel of her friend's kiss. It was a treat that Helena did not often receive. Myka secretly decided that she liked kissing H.G. "Thank-you for fighting for me," she whispered into Helena's ear, before giving her one more kiss and easing back down into her lap.

Myka drifted off to sleep with Helena holding her close, as the train eased on into the still night.

(End)

So what did you think? Did you figure out the prompt? It was something like "Myka is kidnapped by bad guys and HG is none too happy." I liked the prompt so much because it gave me the chance to get some good H.G. perspective instead of always focusing on Myka and what's going on in her head. So please review and tell me what you think. But if you're busy, I'll understand ...*tear drop* :*(


End file.
